


A Quick Trip

by Galindrael



Series: A Very Dragon Age Christmas [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DECFANFIC, Day fifteen, F/M, I'm so very late with this one wooops, Sleigh Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galindrael/pseuds/Galindrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen recieved a letter from his family wanting to meet the famous Inquisitor. To Cullen's surprise, she agrees to take the time to travel to Redcliffe. Scáthach wondered how their quick trip got so serious.</p><p>For the #DecFanFic challenge</p><p>There are currently 22 parts to this series, the link, for some reason is broken- sorry for the issue, I'm trying to fix it (as of 1 February 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Trip

“What is it?” Scáthach asked when Cullen finally removed his hands from her eyes.

“It’s a sleigh,” he laughed, “haven’t you ever seen a sleigh?”

“No,” she walked over to it and touched the polished wood.

“ _Right_ ,” he placed his hands around her waist, “You’re a _noble_ lady”.

She sighed, “You know, if all goes well, you’ll be a noble soon,” she smiled.

 

“Maker, Scáthach,” Cullen looked around to see if anyone was around, “someone could be listening”.

She turned around, “If you don’t think Leliana already knows by now, you’re mistaken,” She reached up to cup his face, “ _Ser_ Cullen”.

Cullen laughed, “You’re right, she probably already knows,” He placed his hands on her shoulders, “Now, let’s make our way to that village”.

 

Cullen had Dennet hook up Scáthach’s  horses with one of the more veteran horses to the reins; one that wouldn’t spook or go too fast around corners. How fortunate one of Dennet’s horses was once a carriage pony. Cullen offered to have his soldiers return the sleigh to his farm once they made it to their first stop and Dennet happily agreed. Cullen was just adding their luggage into the storage compartment under the seat when he turned to see Scáthach in a dress that matched the red of his armor. _Maker, she’s beautiful._ Cullen didn’t realize he had been holding his breath, and he felt as if everyone in the courtyard below had done the same. They were used to seeing her in common clothes or her armor, never in the fine silks and cloths she was actually accustom to. It seems most in Skyhold have forgotten of the life she had before but the way she held herself, especially in this kind of clothing, left no room for doubt.

She had let her hair down for the first time in months, her blonde hair held a curl similar to Cullen’s, but her curls were bigger and his were tightly wound. Hidden under the back of her dress and under the coat she wore over it he could see the outline of a dagger. He hadn’t even noticed the belt around her waist that held her sword until she turned to the elven woman who handed Scáthach a pair of gloves. _Of course._ Cullen smiled to himself and watched her continue down the many steps of Skyhold.

Cullen watched as some of the newer recruits who, apparently, did not know they were together watched in awe as she made her way to Cullen.  One recruit tilted his head as she walked by and when he caught Cullen giving him a sneer he looked away embarrassed; Which is why Cullen made sure to give her a kiss then hold her a little too long before he opened the door to the sleigh for her and making sure he kept making little gestures to show that they were familiar to her. _They’d mess themselves if they knew we were on our way to meet my family in Redcliffe._

Cullen remembered the courier handing him a letter with his sister’s handwriting on the back that said “Open it, now, brother”, and he did. They were going to stop at Redcliffe to rest before they made their way to Denerim for the holidays…and they wanted him to bring the Inquisitor. He was surprised when she said she wouldn’t mind taking some time off to meet them. _Maker, help me in this troubled time._

The ride to Redcliffe was peaceful. Scáthach kept remarking on what was the point of the sleigh; it had no roof and no way to block from the elements. Cullen smiled as she kept scooting closer to him for his warmth. When they stopped to water the horses he pulled a blanket out and wrapped it around them as they continued their way to Dennet’s farm. When they arrived at the first inn, Cullen was surprised that no one seemed to recognize either of them when they weren’t in their armor, but it was appreciated.

He slept well for most of the night, save for him waking up and Scáthach not being in bed; he got up and opened the door to see her eating a bowl of stew. Cullen laughed as he noticed her appetite spike with the cold weather. He joined her downstairs until she finished and then they went back to sleep the rest of the night peacefully. The next day she was wearing her regular clothing and she somehow managed to get that dress in her small bag. _Maybe she does have magic_. Cullen handed the sleigh over to his stationed soldiers, with his instructions to Dennet’s farm. Cullen watched as she fastened her pack to her horse; she looked ethereal in the morning sun, despite her complaining about how early it was all the way through breakfast. The sun would catch her hair in the right angle and it would appear as she was glowing. She started tying her hair up when Cullen stopped her. She turned to protest but he kissed her and he felt her smile against his lips.

“You should leave it down for a bit,” he pulled her to him and ran a hand through her hair, which had curled even more overnight.

She laughed, “I’ll leave my hair down if you don’t groom your curls flat tonight,” Cullen felt his face get warm.

“I-uh,” he chuckled, “I have no idea what you’re talking about” he lied.

“Oh, ok, _Curly_ ,” She wrapped a hand around his head and wound a finger around the one curl Cullen could never subdue on the nape of his neck.

“No idea,” he smiled again. She left it down until the sun was high.

 

They rode the rest of the day. Cullen argued with his mount constantly while Scáthach had no problem at all with hers. “My family crest has horses on it for a reason,” she remarked as Cullen kept having to calm his mount over nothing. Eventually he just admitted defeat and let Scáthach show him the ‘Trevelyan touch’ as she called it. And damn it all if it hadn’t helped. Apparently, he was sitting too far back.

 

They arrived at Redcliffe village that night. It was poor timing on their part as they had made it in to the village just as dinner was being served, making the tavern loud and full. He did manage to get a room for them as the man recognized Cullen. Scáthach wasn’t hungry enough to eat as apparently their lunch at the Crossroads earlier seemed to be enough for her. Cullen didn’t want to admit to her that he was now terrified for her to meet his sister and parents; His younger brother was still in Antiva City undercover and his eldest sister was about to give birth, so she stayed in Amaranthine with her husband.

They turned in early as Cullen didn’t know when his family expected to arrive tomorrow. Cullen and Scáthach spent most of the evening lying naked in bed under some surprisingly comfortable furs but once again he woke in the middle of the night to find her gone once again. This time she left him a note, ‘Sorry, my hunger caught up with me again’. He got dressed and went to go sit with her but he froze when he saw Scáthach sitting at the end of the table closer to the bar and his sister at the other end closer to the fire. Cullen ducked behind the wooden beam and peaked around it to see that they didn’t appear to have spoken. Scáthach was almost done eating whatever was on her plate. _Duck? No, she hates duck._ Cullen pulled back behind the pillar when he saw Mia shut her book and make her way to the stairs.

Cullen had never dashed back to hiding so quickly. He got to his and Scáthach’s room and decided it was better to pretend he hadn’t seen anything at all. He locked the door, stripped back down, and got back in bed. _Maker, how am I going to be able to tell them that she is the love of my life and that, oh, yea, I asked her to marry me with the ring I had Leliana get from the bank in Denerim. Should I tell them now? Should I wait until all of them are together? Maybe at Honnleath at a set date? Maker, what if they don’t like her? What if Mia is…well, Mia. Hopefully they don’t mind her being a noblewoman._ Cullen felt his heart racing and his palms felt especially clammy when Scáthach opened the door with her key. Cullen shut his eyes and pretended to wake when she locked the door behind her.

 

“Sorry, Cullen,” she whispered, “I didn’t mean to wake you,” she said as she removed her boots at the end of the bed.

“It’s alright,” he sat up, “Where did you go?” _I’m shit at lying, please don’t notice._

“Oh, I guess the lunch wasn’t enough after all,” She climbed back into bed.

“Ah,” he turned to face her, “Another late-night meal?”

“Yea, I actually woke up from being hungry,” she scrunched her nose, “I’m annoyed, though, this is the second night in a row,” now yawning.

Cullen laughed, “It is winter. And it’s much colder this year than last,” he pulled her to him and she buried her face in to the crook of his neck.

“Mmm,” was all she responded and when Cullen pulled his head back she had already fallen asleep.

 

He didn’t want to wake her the next morning as the nervousness from the night before began creeping back. He even paid extra to have their meals brought to them instead of eating downstairs, which she was grateful for. Cullen finished getting dressed and when he turned she had laid out her armor and her dress on the bed, “I don’t know which one to wear, Cullen,” a furrowed brow plainly upon her face.

“Well, which is more comfortable?” He asked as he adjusted his belt.

“That doesn’t matter,” he looked up and she had the same expression on her face, “Which one do you think your family would hate less?” He smiled. _She’s nervous too._

“In all honesty, I think the armor would be less intimidating to them,” Cullen walked over and stood next to her looking at both sets of clothing.

“ _Really_ ”, she looked genuinely confused, “It’s just a dress”. _Yes, a dress that no one in my village could have afforded without saving for a long time._

“I think they’re just expecting the Inquisitor,” he left her side to get his gloves, “And I’m still in my armor”.

“I had the dress _made_ to match your armor,” she sighed, “But I guess you’re right. I’m the Inquisitor; I may as well look like it”. _Thank the Maker._

 

He helped her into her armor and she hid the necklace behind her breastplate. _Oh Maker._ Cullen suddenly realized that he had made a mistake. He stopped fastening one of the buckles. _I only told Mia about Scáthach and I. Shit, this is going to be a shock. As if me pretending everything was still fine after all these years, yea, sure why not just add this to the list._ Cullen inhaled slowly before he realized he wasn’t moving. Luckily, Scáthach didn’t realize as she was fighting with the other strap. It was close to lunch when they left their room. He offered his arm to her and made their way down the steps. Cullen felt his stomach turn when he saw his parents sitting with his sister by the fire. Mia spotted him first. _Of course._

She ran at him, causing Scáthach to let go of his arm and he caught her in a hug, “Cullen! It’s so good to see you,” she kissed his cheek and Scáthach laughed quietly when he made a disgusted face.

“Hello, Mia,” he didn’t let go of his sister until he realized that his mother and father had walked up.

“Hello, son,” his mother said sweetly. Cullen was shocked at her appearance. Her hair was gray and much longer than he ever remembered, he hugged her tightly. _When did she become so small?_

“Hello, mother,” he kissed her temple and he was surprised to see his father still wearing those awful boots he’s always had.

“Father,” he said and switched from one parent to the other, “Good to see you still haven’t lost your style,” _And you, gray haired and looking quiet thin. Where has the time gone?_

“Ah, yes,” he shook one boot, “Still fits after all these years”. His father noticed Scáthach looking down and smiling as she let the family have a moment together, alone.

 

“You must be the Inquisitor,” she offered her hand to him, “I’m Wilhelm Rutherford”. Cullen panicked when he realized his father was going to hug her instead.

“Father-,” it was too late. But Scáthach just laughed.

“I’m Scáthach,” she squeezed his Father’s forearm as she released him.

“Oh, I want one,” Mia came in and hugged her, “I’m Cullen’s favourite sister, Mia,” Scáthach seemingly having no problem with the hugging.

“I suppose it’s my turn,” his mother came over and Scáthach hugged her but this time was shocked to get a kiss on the cheek. Cullen went red. _Help me, Maker._ “I’m Margaret, Cullen’s mother”. His mother returned to his father’s side and looped an arm around his.

“It’s lovely to meet all of you,” she stood by Cullen once again, “I’ve heard much about you,” _And there’s the default noble response, shit._

“Oh?” Mia asked.

“Cullen’s let a few things slip now and again,” she recovered, “he’s getting sloppy, it seems”.

Mia laughed, “That sounds like Cullen alright”.  _Oh Andraste save me._

“Would you all care for lunch? I’ve booked the meeting room, so we can have some privacy,” Cullen shot her a look and she noticed.

“Sorry, when I got up last night I thought it was a good idea,” she smiled and he pursed his lips and nodded.

“Understandable,” his father said, “You are the Inquisitor,” he laughed, “Guess you need to be careful at all times, yea?” His father offered her his other arm. They started walking to the back where the room was and Cullen found that he was glued to the spot.

“Oh, you didn’t tell them, you two are a thing, did you,” Mia bumped into him and he just shook his head.

“I was so busy, I just forgot,” he ran his fingers through his hair.

“They’re not going to be happy…but at least you’ll die with your hair looking nice. Does she do it for you?” She teased as she linked her arm around his.

“ _No_ , Mia,” he nudged her and they followed in suit, him too nervous to crack much of a smile.

 

When lunch was served he was surprised that she had ordered more traditionally Ferelden foods and had none from The Free Marches. She went slightly over-board though. _She didn’t know what to order so she just bought everything from Ferelden off the menu….including six bottles of wine and a round of ale_. Cullen sighed, trying to figure out the best time to bring up his engagement, _How do I tell them I am to marry a Trevelyan? A noble?_ Then his father started asking questions. Initially they were all about the Inquisition but that went downhill quickly.

 

“So where are you from, Scáthach?” He asked while he was buttering a piece of bread.

“Ostwick, in the Free Marches,” she replied. She had set her silverware down and folded her hands in her lap. _A lady doesn’t eat and speak at the same time- she said to him when he noticed the habit._

“Long way, then,” he chuckled, “Heard Ostwick has beautiful horses; very strong and stocky breed”. _Damn it._

“Oh, yes, my family breeds them,” she smiled, “I have my mount with me in the stables, actually”.

“Don’t the Trevelyan’s mind? I hear that’s the Bann’s specialty, breeding, Maker knows who could afford one now an’ days, though” Cullen felt like he was going to be ill. He looked to Scáthach who was trying to find the best way to tell them that she was a Trevelyan.

“I-“ she paused, “I _am_ a Trevelyan, the Bann’s daughter,” she looked up to see his parent’s faces go void of all expression.

“Oh,” was all her mother could say.

“Explains how you could afford this,” his father gestured to the table, “But makes sense, your armor is very finely made. You have jewels in your ears and carry yourself as a noble lady” his father was obviously annoyed.

“I’m sorry, I thought,” she paused again and the realization hit her, “I thought Cullen had said something”. Cullen put his head in his hand and squeezed his temples. He heard Mia laugh under her breath and he kicked her. _Andraste, preserve me, this is not going to end well._

“No, I’m sorry,” Cullen finally managed, “This is Lady Scáthach Trevelyan, she is the leader of the Inquisition and,” he looked to her, “and I’m” his world seemed to slow down now, “I’m in love with her”, Scáthach smiled softly but she couldn’t seem to look to anything other than him.

“Cullen?” his mother said as if she was worried he was admitting it for the first time, his father tensed. _It seems the distaste for nobles hasn’t changed much_

“She loves me as well, Mother,” he stood up, Scáthach looked confused at him, and he looked to his parents, “I’m sorry I hadn’t said anything. I know that you’re upset and are too polite to say anything right now as it has been _years_ since you last saw me”, his father cut him off.

“Cullen,” his voice was stern but Cullen continued.

“I am the Commander of the Inquisition. I left Kinloch then went straight to Kirkwall. But…after Kirkwall I needed to find something else, so I joined the Inquisition and I met her,” Cullen looked to Scáthach who looked confused and hurt that he had obviously not mentioned her to them before, “I didn’t expect this to happen. She’s my _best_ friend. She makes me happy, she makes me feel _safe,”_ Scáthach’s heart jumped when she heard that, “She’s helped me continue to fight, to stop taking lyrium when I quit the Order,” Cullen hung his head. _Shit._ That wasn’t supposed to slip out.

 

“You _what?_ ” Cullen couldn’t look to his father. They had sacrificed so much for him to get his Templar training. His mother reached across the table and placed her hand on his.

Scáthach tried to interject, “Cullen’s been very brave about it. He’s doing well, he’s a wonderful Commander,” his father was too outraged to even try to respond to her.

Wilhem stood up, “We saved for an entire year to send you there,” he sat back down and shook his head.

“I’m sorry. But I had to. I didn’t like the man it had made me become. I didn’t like where it was going and I certainly didn’t want to have to question if I had done the right thing… if what happened at,” _an image of blood flashed and a body fell in front of him,_ “at Kinloch was,” he felt Scáthach place a hand on his shoulder. She had stood up and he hadn’t noticed. He placed his hand on hers.

“Cullen?” his sister looked to him confused. Scáthach noticed they all seemed confused.

“Maker, Cullen,” Scáthach looked to him and he to her, “Do they not- Did they not know?” Cullen just shook his head.

“No. They knew I was there, but they didn’t know I was there when it fell,” he looked to his family and saw the surprise. _The pity_. _The bodies. The smell of burning flesh, the faces of his friends, of his charges just laying still in pools of blood. The things the demon had said, had shown him_. It was all too much. “I need to get some air,” Cullen moved away and looked to her, begging. He turned and left. Scáthach stayed and as mortified as she was to have to stay in the room with his parents alone, his health and comfort was more important.

 

His mother was crying, his sister was trying to console her and his father was sitting and staring at the table.

“I’m sorry he didn’t say anything,” Scáthach said quietly, “He doesn’t speak of it very often,” she looked to his parents who were clearly upset, “It still haunts him and I think he’s just trying to be brave,” she found it hard to swallow, “ Cullen is a good man. He tries his best to make up for the past but it still haunts him.  At night he,” His mother interrupted.

“You’re sharing a bed with my son?” She was looking at her, brows furrowed.

“Yes,” Scáthach replied, not ashamed of their intimacies, or aware of how Cullen’s mother thought of lovers sharing beds, “People seek far worse comforts in times of war than the bed of another, but, please know- I do love him”.

“Is he…Is he the only?” she looked to Scáthach who went scarlet and then her jaw tightened.

“Yes, just him,” _was she really implying that,_ “It’s only ever been Cullen.”

That didn’t seem to appease her. An awkward silence fell before she could manage to say something else as if she had to make her relationship valid in their eyes, “Cullen and I have been together for over a year now”.

Apparently Cullen had come back in, “17 months, nearly 18,” he sat down next to her, “And I would appreciate it if you could _just_ see her as a kind, strong, woman… not some noblewoman you’ve vilified without knowing. Just know her as the woman I love” he laughed and everyone looked up, “And the woman who I asked to marry me”.

Mia gasped, “You did not” She was smiling, so Scáthach assumed that was a good thing.

“And you said,” his father asked her.

Scáthach pulled up the necklace she kept the ring on, “I said yes”.

 

Cullen managed to convince his family that she was not like every other noble they met and he understood when she said she felt like she was going to be ill from all the nervousness. She didn’t flaunt her wealth or look down on him, or anyone, for being of a lesser birth and Cullen didn’t realize how deeply ingrained that distrust had become for his parents. Mia and Scáthach got along famously, so well that she offered to go on a ride with her. When they finally went out to ride, Cullen stayed behind and explained himself. He explained Kinloch as well as he could. He explained Kirkwall, his choice for leaving the Order and expressed how much he did love her and what they’ve done for one another over the past months they’ve spent together. He did get scolded for not writing and Cullen managed to assure his father that he didn’t need the _talk_. When Scáthach and Mia returned, his father apologized for their initial reaction and explained how they had witnessed nobles mistreat a lot of their friends and watched as they left their villages to the mercy of the darkspawn. Scáthach understood and on the last night she finally said something to Cullen.

 

They had just turned in for the night. She watched Cullen and Mia play chess while his father recounted rather embarrassing stories of his childhood, but to be honest he didn’t mind having her know.

“Cullen?” He turned around and she was in her night clothes already.

“What is it?” she seemed sad.

“Did you ever think of me,” she couldn’t finish her sentence.

“No,” Cullen came up to her, “No, I knew better”. She didn’t seem to understand.

Cullen sat her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, just to feel their bodies close, “One of my best friends was a nobleman at Kinloch,” he brushed her hair from her face, “He spoke about how close he and his siblings had been before it was time to announce an heir. By rights, as the eldest, it was to be his. But all of a sudden his father claimed he was illegitimate and was cast aside. He joined the Order of contempt. Then he found out it was his brother who was feeding him lies and rumors to be the one to inherit everything. He said ‘I’d give up everything to have my family back’ and that was the last time I ever assumed that wealth meant happiness,” he kissed her forehead.

She stroked his arm, “So what _did_ you think of me?” she smiled.

“I thought some terribly inappropriate things of you,” Cullen laughed and kissed her but she turned her head slightly.

“I mean it, Cullen. Lunch was a bit uncomfortable and,” she sighed, “And I think your mother thought I was some easy woman who beds her soldiers,” she shut her eyes and he watched them move under the skin.

“She, uh,” Cullen rolled off her and laid on his back, “She doesn’t exactly condone affairs. My brother was meant to marry this shopkeep’s daughter but that had gone to shit when he was caught with the son instead,” Cullen sighed, “So, yea, affairs are not her favourite”.

“Your brother’s..” She didn’t need to finish the question.

“No, he has had many lovers. Many lovers,” Cullen laughed, and propped himself up on his elbows, “Maker so many of them. He said there are too many people who need and deserve love that he could never restrict himself to what people deem acceptable,” he laughed less brightly, “My parents were furious that he had been unfaithful, and he was convinced that it was because it was a man. So he left the next day to fight for Ferelden. I didn’t see him for years, but he did visit to give me the coin…he made me swear not to tell my parents, and I didn’t”.

Scáthach stopped, “So all that debonair eloquence went to your brother,” Cullen looked to her when he realized she made a jab at him. _I’ll show you debonair eloquence._

 

“Oh? I’m not charming, hmm?” Cullen shifted his upper body on top of Scáthach.

“Not at all,” she challenged him. And he gladly accepted it.

He placed one hand around her head, forcing her to look at him. He could see her chest rise and fall faster. Cullen leaned down to kiss her and when she shut her eyes he left his mouth centimeters from hers, just ghosting his breath on her lips. She didn’t open her eyes but he felt her hand grab his arm and pulling at the fabric of his undershirt. Cullen placed his hand on her thigh and slowly made his way to the juncture of her thighs. His touches were slow and he made sure to slip his hand closely to the spot on her inner thigh that made her whine. Without warning, Cullen wrenched her thighs apart and swung himself in between them, which made Scáthach’s eyes shoot open. With his feet flat on the floor he reached up and grabbed his shirt at the base of his neck and pulled it up and over his head and made sure to flex as he breathed. He watched her pupils dilate further.

Her face was flushed and when she made eye-contact with him he smirked then grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. When he grinded his hips against hers she grabbed at his belt to which he just grabbed her hands with both of his before he transferred one wrist to the other and then placed her hands above her head. He used his other hand for leverage and then rubbed himself against her through their pants. He smiled as he felt her push back against him.

 

“Cullen,” she whined, and tried to break free of his hands.

“Nu-uh,” Cullen laughed, “I want to hear it,” he undid the laces to her breeches, “I want to hear you admit it,” one of his fingers slipped under the very edge of her pants, never lowering more.

“Cullen,” She was now really struggling against his hand which made him only push against her more. She moaned at the friction.

“ _Say it_ ,” he lowered his head, “Scáthach,” ran his thumb across her lower lip and she bit at his thumb.

“I want you, Cullen,” she raised her hips up.

“I don’t believe that’s my title,” he kissed her neck.

“I want you _Commander_ ,” she was so frustrated.

“Mmm,” Cullen now leaned down to her ear, “if I let you go, will you show me?” He ran his nose against her ear.

“Maker, Cullen,” She wrapped her legs around his hips, “Release me and I’ll show you whatever you want me to”. Cullen raised his eyebrow at her.

“ _Whatever_. You. Want,” she said again. And Cullen released her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I had to re-write this one a few times and now it just ended a bit more jumbled. Ah, well, I need to catch up so I guess this will have to do. Hope it's not as shitty as I think it is. ^~^ Thank you!


End file.
